Snowflakes (In Need of a Better Title)
by Alikay3196
Summary: Jaqueline is the daughter of Loki and Kari. The family lives in Asgard, until Fearlings invade on Jaqueline's fourth birthday. Determined to keep her safe, Loki takes his daughter to the Guardians of Childhood. However, the Fearlings take someone important to her... And follow her to the Pole. Fem!Jack Fem!Kari (God to Goddess of the Wind) RATED T FOR PARANOIA
1. Chapter 1

Kari fought off another Fearling as the shouts around her grew. "Get Jaqueline out of here!" she yelled to her husband.

"I am not leaving you!" Loki called as he destroyed a Fearling. Just hours earlier, they had been celebrating Princess Jaqueline's- his and Kari's daughter's- fourth birthday. The festivities had been wonderful, until _they_ showed up. The Fearlings had come from out of nowhere- no one was even sure how they had gotten past Heimdall.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Jaqueline looked up at her mother with her wide blue eyes.

"Just-just follow Daddy, sweetheart. Mommy will be with you soon," Kari told her daughter. She ignored the fact that she might not make it- it was a possibility for everyone. The war had been going on for a few months, but no one had been expecting an attack in Asgard. Loki, having overheard the conversation, knew that he had no choice but to leave his wife to take their daughter to safety. The man picked up Jaqueline, and ran out of the palace; he must get her away from here. Loki ran over the solid-crystal bridge to the Observatory.

"Heimdall, I need you to open the Bifrost to Midgard immediately! As you know, the Fearlings have penetrated our defenses. This could be our only chance to save Jaqueline," the God of Mischief informed urgently. Heimdall nodded, he had been aware of the situation.

"Follow me. We must make haste before the creatures realize you both are outside of the palace. They will do anything they can to take you." Heimdall ushered Loki into the Observatory to stand by the portal opening.

"Daddy, what's Heimdall talking about?" The young girl's question was left unanswered. The Gate Keeper pushed the sword down into the altar, causing the outer part of the Observatory to spin quickly as it lowered the portal opening. The Bifrost finally opened, a swirling vortex of every color in the rainbow. Loki took a deep breath and stepped in as the portal began to pull him forward.

The god held his daughter tight in his arms as she looked around in awe. Until then, she had never been in the Bifrost. She felt weightless. While Jaqueline continued to be highly amazed by the colors that the bridge contained, her father paid attention to the fast approaching Earth.

\- What a lovely little line break you are! -

As soon as they landed, the God of Mischief set his daughter down, finally giving her a ghost of an explanation. "You see, Jaqueline, everyone in Asgard is playing a game of tag mixed with hide and seek." He began. The man couldn't- no, _wouldn't_ tell his daughter about the war. "This game of tag hide and seek is being played against a group of dark figures called Fearlings. The Fearlings are mean, and enjoy scaring little girls, so you must stay away from them, okay?" Loki knew that the girl hated to be scared, but she enjoyed games. She would undoubtedly abide by what he had told her, right?

The young princess seemed to think for a moment before replying. "Okay." In her innocent little mind, all of what her father had told her was perfectly legitimate. After all, lying was bad, and what reason would he have to lie to her? "Where should we hide?"

"I have friends here in Midgard that will hide us. They are referred to as the Guardians of Childhood."

\- AGONY! I LOVE LINE BREAKS SO! -

"Kari!" Jaqueline's mother heard the distant calls from across the room. The Fearlings had been subtly separating her from the rest of the group, and now they were more than fifty feet apart. Kari killed yet another Fearling.

"Mommy!" the Goddess of Wind heard from behind her. _Jaqueline? But your father was supposed to take you to safety!_ The woman thought. Kari turned around to look for her daughter, but didn't see her. "Mommy! Help! I... I'm scared!" Jaqueline's yelling was more frantic this time.

"Jaqueline, I'm coming! Don't worry!" By this time, Kari had started pushing Fearlings aside while she searched for Jaqueline. She heard her daughter's scream again, but this time it was cut short... "Jaqueline!" she called, hoping for a reply. There was none. _No..._ Her daughter was... gone. Kari couldn't help it. The woman collapsed onto the ground, crying tears of anguish and fear. Jaqueline was dead.

The dark creatures advanced upon her, possessing her, _taking every fiber of her being._ Kari did nothing to stop them. What was the use? Every inch of her body screamed in pain as the Fearlings took hold. When they stopped, the woman that had once been the Goddess of the Wind laughed darkly.

\- Line breaks have feelings too! -

"North, my family and I are in need of your help," Loki told the old man. He had just arrived at the North Pole with Jaqueline. The three were currently in North's office, Jaqueline speaking with the elves as the men talked.

"You wear funny clothes!" the four-year-old told the elves. One stomped its foot in irritation. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to seeing elves dressed as you are. Are you of the realm of Alfheim?" Jaqueline asked. The men were temorarily distracted as they watched the child converse. "No, silly, Alfheim is one of the nine realms, not a type of ham." She giggled. The men smiled amusedly, remembering their own childhoods.

Loki, not wanting to waste time, turned his attention back to the situation at hand and addressed North. "As I was saying, my family and I need your help. The Fearlings have invaded Asgard, and we must protect Jaqueline," the man dropped his voice to a whisper. Some conversations were not meant for little ears.

"We will do everything we can in order to protect her; you should return to Asgard to aid your wife and family in battle," North told the god. Loki thought for a moment and then nodded. He walked over to where Jaqueline had begun playing with a little toy train made of ice. He smiled sadly when she looked up at him with her innocent eyes.

"Jaqueline, I am going to go back to Asgard so I can help beat the Fearlings in our game, okay?" He said. The little girl studied her father's face.

"Okay, but come back soon, because I want to play games with you and Mommy," the princess said reluctantly.

"I will," her father said,

"Pinky promise," Jaqueline insisted.

"My pinky promises." Loki laughed as he and his daughter locked pinkies for a second. He got up and walked toward a window.

With one final glance behind him, Loki called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. After the Asgardian left, North turned to the small girl who was staring sadly at the spot where her father had been standing. "Would you like to meet the other Guardians?"

\- Hey, what has two hyphens and separates parts of a story? THIS LINE BREAK! -

E. Aster Bunnymund was absolutely pissed off. He had been planting new flowers to use for the dye river, when the Northern Lights shone in the artificial sky of the Warren. "This had better be good, North," he grumbled to himself as he opened a tunnel to the Pole.

The Pooka raced through the tunnel until he reached his destination. The hole opened above him and he jumped out after tentatively checking the surrounding area with his sensitive hearing. He hopped as fast as he could toward the Pole, determined to get there before he lost all feeling in his feet.

When he entered the Globe Room, he discovered that he was the last to arrive. "North, why did ya call us here?" Bunny asked, irritated. He had been busy with important things!

"Are you the Midgard creature called kangaroo?" a little girl with long white hair and blue eyes stepped away from the controls for the Globe of Belief. She looked at the adults, waiting for an answer to her question.

"Let me see your teeth!" Tooth squealed and flew over to the child. "They're just like freshly fallen snow!" she gasped. The four-year-old blinked. Well, then...

"North, why is there an ankle biter at the Pole?" the Pooka asked while Jaqueline looked at him confusedly. Why did he call her an ankle biter? She didn't bite ankles! His statement didn't make sense to her.

"Friends, this is Princess Jaqueline Frosti Lokidottir of Asgard. Her home realm has been invaded by Fearlings, and her parents requested that we care for her while they fight in war." He explained quietly as Sandy made the girl laugh with dreamsand figures of Earth's animals. Tooth nodded before flying over to Jaqueline so she could talk to her. Bunny was initially going to keep his distance because what was happening to her home reminded him of his past... However, Jaqueline's laughter was contagious, and Bunny soon found himself giving her a ride through the Workshop. A yawn escaped her mouth as they passed North's office.

"Gettin' tuckered out, Jackie?" Bunny asked, slowing down.

"No, Mr. Kangaroo, keep going...," Jaqueline lied as she yawned again. Bunny stopped and shifted so he could get the small girl off of his back and into his arms, where Jaqueline fell asleep in a matter of seconds. He smiled at her. He was beginning to like Jaqueline.

The Pooka walked to the living room that North had designed for them to relax, where his fellow Guardians waited. Upon seeing the sleeping child, Tooth cooed softly. "Can I hold her?" the fairy asked. Bunnymund nodded, untwisting the girl's tiny fists from his fur, and gently handed her to Tooth. The woman looked down lovingly at the four-year-old in her arms. She had always wanted to be a mother... Yes, her mini-fairies were like her daughters, but holding Jaqueline felt... different. The princess snuggled closer to Tooth.

'Let's get her to bed,' Sandy signed with his dreamsand. North nodded and gestured for everyone to follow him. They were led down a few corridors until the Guardian of Wonder stopped at a door decorated with snowflakes. Not too long after Loki had left, North had ordered the yetis to prepare a room for Jaqueline. The room was absolutely perfect for her, after all, he was Santa for a reason. He opened the door, and the group entered.

The walls were light blue, the carpet white. A night light was plugged into the wall. There was a bed with a snowflake-patterned comforter and a few stuffed animals sitting upon it, and a toy chest, a book shelf, and a doll house. The closet also was filled with clothes for everyday-wear , and formalwear. Tooth tucked the child into bed, and Sandy gave her a dream about her family. The four smiled sadly at the image before leaving the room.

"Good night, Jackie," Bunny smiled as he gently closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiiii! Haha, I realized that I forgot the author's note for the first chapter. But then I looked at the time (past 2 A.M.) and just thought: Oh well, I'm going to sleep. *rolls eyes at self* Anyway, I'm Alikay3196, but Alika is fine. This is my first fanfiction that I have ever posted, and I actually wrote the first chapter about a year ago... And then I was forced to edit and publish it by my friend, so here we are! And let me say, I was so happy when I saw people were reading this! I wasn't expecting as many readers as there are, that's for sure... and I thought reviews would be nonexistent! Haha, enough about me.**

 **Thanks to those who have followed! (Sorry if I misspell your name; as I typed this, it was getting late):**

 **mojosparkle13**

 **ktstayc**

 **Jesus-Flavour**

 **Honey Bagder 1**

 **DayLightDove**

 **pumpkinpieeatyoface (Haha, I love your name!)**

 **LukeCastellanLover379**

 **Taranodongirl1**

 **nisshaku**

 **possholl**

 **PhGim.7**

 **molly2853**

 **Thanks to those who have favorited! :**

 **mojosparkle13**

 **ktstayc**

 **Jesus-Flavour**

 **Honey Bagder 1**

 **Taranodongirl1**

 **possholl**

 **PhGim.7**

 **Bad luck rose**

 **molly2853**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest: Always! :) Except there will probably be a one or two week update schedule, with school and all... Blegh. Hahaha...**

 **Taranodongirl1: Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like it! :)**

 **Eemmah: Aww, you're too nice! Everyone here is making me blush! Hehe... Oh! And here is the chapter you were waiting for! *slaps self* Well, obviously, Alika... XD**

 **Without further adieu, chapter 2! :D**

-line break-

Loki rushed back to the Palace as quickly as he could, the deep need to help his family fueling him. The man only thought of protection as he raced down the crystal bridge, through Asgard until he was standing in front of the large doors belonging to the Palace. The god threw them open, not wasting a moment, running to the ballroom- where the birthday festivities had been being held- and what he saw shocked him. As most of his family and friends fought the dark creatures known by the name of Fearling, a woman with black hair and pale gray skin was standing in front of Thor, as the god was being pinned to the wall by multiple Fearlings. Thor would have freed himself, had Mjølnir not been thrown from his hands.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" she shouted at the God of Thunder as the Fearlings tightened their painful grip on the man. Loki growled and ran to the two, ready to help in any way possible... Just as the God of Mischief was about to attack the strange woman- who was quite obviously in control of the dark beings- she turned around, her piercing yellow eyes meeting his...

Loki stared in shock as she smirked evilly. "K-Kari...?!" he choked out. _What had happened?_ Gone was her bright white hair, which Jaqueline had inherited, in its place hair as black as night. Her creamy pale skin had been replaced by a dull gray, and her eyes- once the color of storm clouds- were amber.

"Kari is gone." The woman smiled sickeningly. "I am Obsidia. Now tell me, where is the child?"

The God of Mischief shook himself out of his thoughts, knowing it would benefit to not become distracted. But still... what had happened?! His wife was gone... "I will tell you no such thing!" he snarled at this... this _creature_ that thought it would just get away with taking Kari!

"Oh, really? I think you will..." Loki hadn't noticed that the fighting had stopped in one area of the ballroom, and the price would be costly.

"You're out of your mind if you think such!" The father was attempting to do whatever he could to keep his family safe. Obsidia gestured for the Fearlings to tighten their grip on Thor and took a step toward Loki.

"You will tell me," she said angrily through clenched teeth. "If you want your dear mother to live to see another day..." Three Fearlings appeared by her side: two holding Freya, and the third with a sharp black dagger held to the woman's delicate neck. "Make any move to free her from my Fearlings, and she will be killed instantly."

Loki, conflicted, looked between the woman who had once been Kari and his adopted mother. The god couldn't let his mother die... but he couldn't tell Obsidia the location of his daughter. It was official: Loki was trapped. He began to sweat in fear and nervousness as Obsidia clicked her tongue, imitating the sound of a clock ticking. The sound could drive one mad. "Time is running out..." The dark woman examined her fingernails as if they were more interesting than anything else in the room. "You have thirty seconds before my darling pets spill your mother's blood."

The God of Mischief looked worriedly at Freya, scared for her, but the woman stared back, unfearing. She knew what her fate would be. 'Protect Jaqueline... Don't tell her,' the Goddess of Love's eyes seemed to say. Loki's expression became guarded, understanding what his mother wanted him to do. He nodded, although it pained him to do so.

"Ten seconds..." Obsidia informed. Freya glared at Obsidia before her face softened. She looked at her sons, one of which who was still pinned to the wall. 'Goodbye... I love you...' Those were the goddess's last words... Before the Fearling slit her throat and her pained screams filled the air.

-line break-

The battle was more intense now than it had been before: the Warrior's Three, Lady Sif, Odin, Thor, and Loki fought viciously, not yet allowing themselves to feel sorrow over the loss of Freya and Kari. Instead, they demolished the dark creatures that threatened to take the realm. Fearling after Fearling vanished until only Obsidia and three of her best Fearlings remained. The Asgardians approached them, weapons shining dangerously in the light.

"Hmm, I suppose you are more formidable opponents than I previously thought," Obsidia said emotionlessly as she looked around at the messy ballroom. The woman shrugged. "Ah, well. I shall take my cue to exit, then." Obsidia began to walk towards the shadows of the room, but stopped when she reached the edge. "But remember, the war is far from over." The black-haired woman smiled darkly, showing off her pointed teeth as her yellow eyes flashed. She stepped into the shadows, her remaining Fearlings following like puppies following their mother.

The seven Asgardians stood in shock. This battle was over... Odin was the first to snap out of his quiet state, ordering the palace maids to clean the ballroom. A sticky black substance coated the floors in multiple places-likely some kind of residue left by the Fearlings. Decorations lay ruined on the floor, pieces of smashed tables, chairs and porcelain dishes everywhere. The All-Father then gestured for the group to follow him to his conference room.

They walked down many corridors before reaching their destination. Normally, guards would be standing on either side of the gold doors, but Odin had sent them out to patrol Asgard, giving his people reassurance that they were protected as well as observing for the presence of Fearlings and damage to the kingdom. The seven entered and took their seats at the table: Odin at the head, Thor to his right and Loki his left. Hogun sat by Loki, and on the other side of Loki was Volstagg. By Thor's side sat Lady Sif and by her was Fandral.

Odin had wanted to discuss their next plan of action, but instead he bowed his head. The group followed and they finally allowed themselves to grieve.

-line break-

The next morning, young Jaqueline woke up in an unfamiliar room. She looked around confusedly. The child knew she wasn't in Asgard, but if she wasn't there, then where was she? Jaqueline wondered about this for a bit of time, until the memories of last night came flooding back, one by one.

Her birthday... the Fearlings... Midgard... the Guardians... She remembered it all. Jaqueline sadly looked at her surroundings. The young girl wanted to go home, and now. Jaqueline pushed herself out of bed, deciding to go find Mr. North so he could contact her mother and father. The princess was happy that her mother hadn't dressed her in her evening gown, seeing as she was still wearing the simple dress she had worn yesterday.

Jaqueline walked to the closed door, standing on her tippy-toes to reach the door knob. She opened the door, and peered out curiously. Countless yetis and the strange elves who weren't from Alfheim walked by, busy with their jobs. She briefly wondered how she would even find Mr. North; this place was huge! The little girl shrugged that thought away, and started to wander purposefully through the workshop- that is, until a yeti stopped her.

"Argh blargen shi?" he asked. The child tilted her head in confusion. What had he said?

"I am sorry, I don't understand. Perchance, do you know where Mr. North is?" she asked. The yeti thought for a moment before nodding. He gestured for Jaqueline to follow him. The princess complied, and the yeti led her to the ex-Cossack's office. And- it just so happened- the other Guardians had spent the night at the North Pole as well.

The four adults had been discussing an "adult conversation not meant for little ears" as her father would have put it, when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," North called as his friends quieted. The door opened, revealing the yeti and young Jaqueline. "Ah, hello, Phil-" _So that's Mr. Yeti's name,_ thought the child. "-and Jaqueline. We did not expect you to be awake yet." The Guardian of Wonder greeted them. The others smiled at the two, as if they had not been talking about a very important issue.

"Hello, Mr. North!" Jaqueline replied cheerfully as Phil left, closing the door behind him. The four-year-old's hair was quite messy, but she didn't care at the moment- her mommy would brush it when she returned home. "I was wondering that, perhaps, you know when mommy and daddy will come to take me home? Or if you could contact them so they will come today?" she inquired innocently. The four adults shared a look of nervousness. How does one tell a child that she won't see her parents for a few years?

The Guardian of Memories sighed- this had been the issue that they were discussing, and it was decided that she would tell the child. "Jaqueline, sweetie, let's go to your room so I can tell you something really important, okay? Just me and you, the boys aren't allowed." To try to lighten the situation, she acted as if there was some huge secret that North, Sandy, and Bunny weren't permitted to know, as they were boys. Jaqueline frowned confusedly, but nodded anyway. The fairy told her friends that they will see them in a little bit, and the two returned to the young girl's room.

Tooth quietly shut the door, and Jaqueline sat on her unmade bed, waiting patiently to hear what Ms. Tooth had to tell her. The fairy didn't want to speak and wished that she didn't have to... But she steeled herself by drawing in a deep breath, and spoke.

"Sweet Tooth, I'm really sorry, but..." How should she word this? One simply doesn't go out and say 'Hey, I'm sorry but your parents aren't coming back for a few years! Oh, and there's the possibility that they could die, so have a nice day!' Obviously the Guardian of Memories knew she had to tell her somehow, but Tooth was aware that she would have to be careful. "Honey, your parents are busy with... foreign affairs," she tried to explain. "They can't bring you home until it's sorted out."

"How long will that take?" Jaqueline asked, concerned.

"It may take years..." The Guardian lowered her head. Tooth hated that any child would have to be told something like this...

Jaqueline's eyes welled with tears. "But-but Daddy said..." _Daddy said he would be back soon..._ The tears began to fall, like salty paratroopers down the young girl's face. "You-you're lying... Daddy said he would come soon," she said, trying to comprehend the fact that her parents weren't coming for a long while.

Tooth's heart hurt for the child. The woman hugged Jaqueline gently, rubbing her back to calm her. "I know...," she whispered. Tooth had felt the pain of not having your parents there when you wanted them. "Hey, what do you say we get you dressed and brush your hair? Your mommy and daddy will want you to be brave, for them." Tooth said this softly. The four-year-old girl nodded as she wiped away her tears with her little hands.

They went to the closet to pick out an outfit. After much consideration, they decided on a simple dark blue tea-length dress.

Tooth helped Jaqueline dress, as the girl was too young to dress herself properly. After allowing Jaqueline to change her undergarments, the woman pulled the dress over the child's head. When they finished, Tooth took an oval-shaped brush with a pearlescent design covering its back and started to brush through the tangles in Jaqueline's knotted snow-white hair. After the child's soft tresses had been brushed, the fairy- with Jaqueline's quiet consent- began to braid the four-year-old's hair.

No sooner had they gone and finished making the twin-sized bed, when they heard a soft rap on the polished wooden door. While Jaqueline hugged a fluffy polar bear toy, Tooth opened the door, already knowing that her colleagues would be standing on the other side. Sandy, North, and Bunny entered, worried about how their charge had taken the news.

Said girl looked up at the adults curiously- what were they doing here? Ms. Tooth said that they weren't allowed! The emerald-eyed Pooka knelt down to the child's level (Jaqueline had since moved to the floor to sit and play with the toy bear). His concerned gaze looked her over, searching for a sign of distress, though he found none. Her tears from earlier had dried, and her eyes were no longer puffy. "'Ey Sheila... I'm sorry about your parents...," Bunny said softly, ready to offer comfort at a moment's notice.

The princess shrugged her tiny shoulders. "It's okay... At least they will come get me sometime..." The tone of her voice conveyed her sadness, though she did her best to conceal it.

"Hey, cheer up, little Sheila." Bunny would not let this child down. Bad things were happening in Asgard, but he wanted Jaqueline to be happy while she was here... Especially if she was left with one less parent.

"Why do you call me Sheila?" she asked. After all, Mr. North had told Mr. Kangaroo that her name was Jaqueline! The Pooka laughed.

"It's just a nickname. I have an idea- how about we all go get breakfast and then play a game?"

The Asgardian princess thought for a moment and then nodded. Polar bear toy still in hand, the girl walked with the four to the kitchen.

-line break-

Loki didn't even want to get out of bed. Now that Kari was gone, what reason was there to leave his comfortable isolation? All of the lights in his room had been turned off, and large thick curtains covered the windows. He still lay beneath his soft silk blankets, refusing any maid coming to clean or bring food. He didn't care if his room became a pig sty, nor did he care if he starved to death. His father and brother were in similar states, though not as bad as Loki...

In fact, Loki would never have left his depressive state if he hadn't heard it: the silent shifting of shadows...

-line break-

 **That was fun! Would this be a cliffhanger? If it is, I'm sorry! I will try to update about every week or two weeks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome XD and flames are for s'mores! Haha, bye bye!**

 **-Alika**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know! I'm really sorry for not updating last weekend, but I got grounded so I wasn't allowed to get on the internet at all. But I did have extra time to finish the chapter! But it's kind of short... So, uh, yeah... Let's just continue before I get writer's block over an Author's Note.**

 **(Sorry if I forget you, I need to organize my emails :P )**

 **Thanks to those who have followed my story! :**

 **Picu**

 **I'm a fire truck**

 **midnight-thunder-storm1**

 **Thanks to those who have favorited my story! :**

 **PixieHorse**

 **I'm a fire truck**

 **JacqlaneMaeFrost**

 **NeonNerd6596**

 **Review Responses:**

 **ktstayc: I know, sorry! I get this strong feeling that events happen too fast in my story. Trying to slow it down a bit, should go into effect after this chapter haha. WARNING: Cliff-hanger ahead... *cringes internally* I do write too fast, I really do... I'm really happy to see that you're enjoying the story though!**

 **PRESENTING... CHAPTER 3!**

-line break-

Loki lay there quietly, listening for the shifting again. The sound reappeared, but this time soft breathing accompanied it. The god slowly began to move to the thick curtains covering the windows- he needed light and quickly, lest he be accosted. Just as he reached for the fabric, a strong tug on the back of his shirt collar roughly pulled him away, turning him around. He was met with the dark figure of a woman. Obsidia.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He spat. Obsidia was the last person- no, she wasn't a person- _creature_ he wanted to see right now. The woman shrugged almost innocently, as if she hadn't taken the lives of his wife and mother the night before. But honestly, Loki wasn't surprised she had gotten past their security. All she needed was a shadow.

"What, a woman isn't allowed to visit her husband?" she gazed at Loki, gently running one of her fingers up his neck. The man shivered, and he felt sick. Obisidia was Kari, but she wasn't... It played tricks on the mind.

"You and I are not in a relationship, nor are we married." He managed to say.

"You are married to the host, therefore you are married to me. Anyway, the main reason I have come here. The child's name, from what the host's memories tell me, is Jaqueline, yes? A curious spelling, I must say. But then again, you are a Norse god..." Obsidia treated the situation as if it were casual, like any everyday conversation. That infuriated Loki- no one would make threats toward his daughter.

"You will never find her," Loki glared.

"Is that so? Hm, well I believe I will. Especially if that precious little gem of yours, oh, shall we say, gets scared?" the dark woman said nonchalantly.

"Nonsense! Her being afraid has naught to do with you finding her!"

Obsidia chuckled coldly. "You don't get it, do you? They're called Fearlings for a reason. They have the ability to sense fear from any of the nine realms." She gauged his reaction, relishing in his worry which practically radiated off of him in waves. "Awww, don't worry, love. We have a plan for her. How does Jaqueline Nyanse* Black, Princess of Shadows sound?"

Loki made a move to wrap his hands around the woman's neck, but she disappeared before he could. He was absolutely angry. He would _not_ let Obsidia take away the only happiness his life still held. After calming himself, Loki dressed and exited his room. The time for mourning was over- the real battles had already begun.

Thor groaned when he heard the pounding from the other side of the door. He had specifically requested to be left in peace! The God of Thunder tiredly pushed himself up and walked to the door in a zombie-like state. When he opened it, he was surprised to see his brother standing in front of him. Thor hadn't expected Loki to be out of his room for at least a week.

"Yes, brother?" Thor asked curiously. If Loki was already out, then something must have happened.

"Come with me. We must get father." Loki didn't explain why, but Thor trusted him. The two walked through the hallways which were nearly devoid of any signs of life- not counting the occasional passing maid, of course.

The brothers reached their destination within a matter of minutes thanks to their fast pace. Thor knocked on the door and they waited patiently for it to open. Odin would take a bit of convincing, Loki could tell. He had loved Freya more than anything. The large door opened slowly to reveal Odin squinting into the brightly lit corridor.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. The man was in no mood to be bothered for any reason.

"Father, Loki has important news that he must tell us," the God of Thunder told the King.

"Is that all?" The brothers sighed at his response.

"Father, you don't understand. Obsidia-" the God of Mischief began until he was interrupted.

"What does it matter?" Odin said flatly. "Freya is gone, Kari is gone... No doubt Lady Sif and Jaqueline are next." He sighed heavily, eyes watering a bit.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you! Obsidia found her way into my room and revealed a part of her plans. They involve her... taking... Jaqueline!" Loki exclaimed. Now it had become so silent that if one were to drop a pin, the sound would echo all throughout the palace.

"...What?!" The All-Father's voice boomed thunderously. No one was allowed to hurt his granddaughter.

"I know. The Fearlings have the capacity to sense fear, and if Jaqueline becomes afraid at any point, they can and will find her," Loki said quietly. "We need to get my daughter home..." All the man wanted to do was hold his little girl in his arms and protect her from the evils of the world.

"No." Loki looked at his brother, eyes blazing.

"And why not? We need to protect her, and-"

"The best way to do that would be to leave her where she is. The Guardians of Childhood in Midgard will know how to keep her safe," Thor explained.

"Son, he's right. I'm sorry, but Jaqueline is safer there than she is here." Odin placed a hand on his adopted son's shoulder. The man sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry, Loki. The Guardians have everything within their control. Jaqueline will be fine." Thor reassured.

Deep in the shadows of Odin's room, a Fearling raced away into the darkness of Odin's wardrobe, eager to share the news it had learned.

-line break-

Obsidia laughed evilly as the Fearling whispered in her ear. "The Guardians of Childhood, huh? We ought to pay them a visit. I would absolutely love to see my dear little _daughter_."

-line break-

 ***Nyanse- Shade in Norse, according to Google Translate**

 **I told you it was short! :'( I was having trouble writing this chapter, I don't know why... Things are happening way too fast, I will try to slow them down a bit. I feel like this chapter was the worst one yet, but oh well I guess... Not to mention I left** ** _another_** **cliffhanger. :( Feedback is much needed and appreciated, flames are for s'mores! Bye bye!**

 **-Alika**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know... I'm having a bit of trouble keeping my updating schedule, as you can see. But with school and projects (and trying to keep a 4.0 GPA, ughhhhh) combined with archery club and flexibility training (not to mention a million other things going on), it's been a bit difficult for me to write. I do however try to find as much time as possible to maintain this story. Oh, and before I forget, younger!Jamie. Anyway-**

 **Thanks to those who have followed! :**

 **Maximus Potter**

 **toothiana123**

 **heather1117**

 **12animecat**

 **Willow D'Forest**

 **Thanks to those who have favorited! :**

 **Maximus Potter**

 **toothiana123**

 **12animecat**

 **Thanks to those who have followed me! (A new category! :D ) :**

 **heather1117**

 **toothiana123**

 **And another thanks to toothiana123, who favorited me! That really means a lot to me!**

 **And without further adieu (because let's be honest, I've kept you waiting long enough), chapter 4!**

 **-line break-**

A week had passed since Jaqueline had joined the Guardians at the North Pole and things were going fairly well. Except, that is, for Jaqueline's constant wish to have a playmate her age. "Please, can we go somewhere? I want to go play," she asked the Guardians hopefully. The four shared a look.

"Well, sweetie, can you give us a minute? We have to talk." Tooth told the child. She nodded and the fairy thanked Jaqueline before pulling her friends away. Once they were out of earshot, they began to whisper quietly. "What are we going to do?" Tooth asked a bit worriedly.

"We can't take her out of the Workshop. It's too dangerous," North replied sadly. They didn't want to risk Jaqueline's safety, but her happiness was important to them too.

"Yeah, but we can't keep her locked up in here like Rapunzel," Bunny argued. They would protect the child; they would make sure nothing happened to her as long as she was with them.

'Bunny is right,' Sandy signed with his dreamsand. 'We can't keep her from this world. She was brought here because it was safer and we can protect her. While she's by our side, she will be fine.' His fellow Guardians stayed silent for a while, thinking through everything that had been said. Finally, a decision was reached.

"We will go somewhere," North said, concluding that argument. The other adults smiled and Bunny went to tell Jaqueline the good news. Now all his friends had to do was decide where to go.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could go to see Mother Nature," Tooth suggested. "I think Jaqueline would really enjoy meeting her, and her home is absolutely stunning. What do you think?" The tooth-collector looked expectantly at her friends.

North rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I thought we could go visit Father Time." Tooth wrinkled her nose.

"No, I'm pretty sure she would rather see Mother Nature." The two began to argue their sides until Sandy stepped in.

'Stop. You need to be mature about this. Now, I think we should take Jaqueline to see Jamie,' the dreamweaver signed. The four Guardians had met Jamie Bennett not too long ago. The male Guardians had been assisting Tooth in collecting teeth when the young boy- Jaqueline's age, actually- had woken up. They had promised him they would visit again soon, and Sandy intended to keep that promise.

North and Tooth thought. "Well, I guess we could do that..." The ex-Cossack said noncommittally.

"Why don't we let Jaqueline choose?" the fairy offered, sensing a bit of tension. The other two Guardians agreed and the group joined Bunny and Jaqueline. The Pooka and the child were playing as the latter excitedly interrogated the former.

"So what do the people of Midgard do? Is the rest of Midgard anything like Asgard? Oh, wait! What about kids? Are there-" Jaqueline rambled on until she noticed the others, giving them a smile.

"Jaqueline, we want you to decide where we will go today," North told her. "We can go visit Father Time, Mother Nature, or a boy named Jamie." The Guardian of Wonder listed the options. Jaqueline wasn't really sure about who any of those people were, but she was able to figure out that Mother Nature and Father Time were clearly not like a regular Midgardian. But Jamie, he sounded like a Midgardian. Maybe he would want to play!

"Can we visit Jamie?" she asked. Sandy cheered because his suggestion had been picked. North nodded, accepting his defeat.

"To the sleigh!"

"Oh, no, mate. We are _not_ taking that death trap o' yours." Bunny crossed his arms. A frown grew on North's face.

"It is not a 'death trap.' The sleigh is safe." Bunny laughed.

"Yeah, if you call no seatbelts 'safe.'" Tooth and Sandy rolled their eyes. They had been doing nothing but arguing today... "My tunnels are much safer, and-"

"Okay, how about this: we use the sleigh this time, and next time we use the tunnels," Tooth interrupted. The Guardian of Hope groaned but quickly changed his stance on the matter after Sandy glared at him. The dreamweaver took Jaqueline's tiny hand so she wouldn't run off or get lost and the group went to the stables.

The sleigh was brought out along with the reindeer and Bunny gulped. Jaqueline, meanwhile, was looking at the sleigh in awe. "That's the sleigh? You said it flies; how so?" she asked, looking at the Russian.

"Magic, of course!" North smiled. The princess giggled and they got into the sleigh. Now Bunny was shaking with nervousness. Honestly, if North didn't drive like a madman, it might not be so bad! But _no_ , he just had to drive that way!

"Mr. Bunny, are you okay?" The Pooka looked to his right, where Tooth was sitting with Jaqueline on her lap. Embarrassed that the girl had noticed his unease, Bunny tried to recover some of his dignity.

"Yeah, I'm good, Sheila. You can call us by our first names and nicknames, y'know?" Jaqueline furrowed her eyebrows, ignoring that she had been referred to as "Sheila."

"But that seems rude." Bunny laughed good-naturedly. They had already begun preparing Jaqueline for her position as princess, starting with lessons on proper etiquette, clearly.

"Nonsense, Sheila! We're all mates here," he told her. The girl still looked a bit unsure, but nodded.

"If you say so..."

"Everyone ready?" North called from the front of the sleigh. Bunny stayed quiet (well, Sandy did too, but he was always quiet. Not to mention that he had his own way of communicating) while the others gave affirmative answers. As the sleigh began to move, the anxious Guardian closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He would be okay... They started to accelerate and the anthropomorphic rabbit gripped the side of the sleigh.

A few minutes passed, and aside from the feel of wind on his face, everything seemed calm enough. Hesitant, Bunny opened one eye. He was surprised to see that they were, in fact, flying as North had never driven so relaxedly. He looked over at his friends who were talking happily. Letting most of the tension in his body go, Bunny had to admit that this wasn't so terrible.

Finally becoming completely comfortable, the Hope Guardian joined North at the reins. "See, isn't the sleigh great?" the man asked. Bunny shrugged.

"When you drive like this, it's not too bad." Thank MiM that North had the sense to drive more carefully when they had a child with them.

"It is never bad!" North claimed. Bunny just shrugged again- no point in arguing even more.

A while later, they finally arrived in Burgess. North landed the sleigh gently (to the Pooka's great relief) in the forest and the five disembarked.

"Jamie lives in the forest?" Jaqueline questioned confusedly. She will admit, she doesn't know much about Midgard's people, but they seemed similar enough to Asgardians. Tooth giggled into her palm.

"No, sweetheart, he lives in the town."

"Oh." The princess laughed. It was but a seven-minute walk to Jamie's house, and it passed quickly. Jamie had been playing in the front yard of his house when he saw the group approaching. Eyes lighting up with excitement, he tossed the toy boat aside and ran to meet them.

"Hello, Jamie!" North greeted the four-("Almost five," the boy liked to say)year-old child.

Jamie said hello as well, wondering who the girl with them was. "Jamie, we would like you to meet Jaqueline." Tooth introduced the two.

"Hi!" The young boy smiled. "Do you want to play?" Jaqueline returned the smile, happily accepting. The group went to the front yard of Jamie's house. As the children played, the Guardians watched in amusement.

"Aww, they're adorable," Tooth gushed (years later she would continue to deny that she thought they would be a cute couple from such a young age). Sandy chuckled silently before joining them, causing everyone else to do the same. They played for hours and probably would never have stopped if North didn't tell them that it was getting late and they had to leave.

The kids sighed. "Bye, Jac," Jamie hugged his new friend goodbye, calling her by the nickname they had devised while they played.

"Bye, Jamie," Jaqueline hugged him back. They left a few hours before the sun began to set- which was pretty late, considering it was summer.

They were almost to the sleigh when Bunny paused. He swore he had heard something... The others stopped as well, waiting for Bunny to finish checking the area. A minute passed and he gestured for them to move on. "Must've just been a false alarm," he shrugged. Not one of them noticed the Fearling that had been observing them the entire time.

 **-line break-**

 **Oh, uh, wow... I didn't use any line breaks for that... Well, then... Sorry this chapter was a bit dry, but things are picking up a bit more in the next chapter, where we will revisit Loki. I have a LOT of ground to cover before I get to the most important part of the story. This right now? It barely compares to what will happen when Jaqueline is 14. DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL BE TIME SKIPS. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU! Thanks for reading this chapter! Reviews are welcome and flames are for s'mores! Bye, bye!**

 **-Alika**


	5. Author's Note- IMPORTANT!

I am so sorry! School has been piling on the work, and I just got so lazy about updating. ): But recently, seriously inspired by this song (Gasoline by Halsey if you were wondering; I highly recommend you listen to her music if you don't already haha) and it gave me the greatest ideas for the story. I've started planning out the future events and I'm probably going to do some slight rewriting on the first chapters of the so they will fit with the plot better. I plan to have the rewriting done within two weeks (fingers crossed!), and then I will get back to updating (inspiration works wonders)!

I'm really sorry for the hiatus, though! This note will be deleted after I finish fixing the chapters. Sorry for the huge delay!

-Alika

P.S. Thank you all for staying with the story, you have no idea how much it means to me after I've been so terrible at updating.


End file.
